Our Story
by Kanai Arisato
Summary: Tyler and Charlotte have broken up. Will Tyler wallow in self-pity while his friends and family try to help or will he try to move on with his life? Will they ever reconcile and get back together? What happens when he hears her while he's at the mall with his niece? Read and find out.
1. Story

**Author's**** Note:** **These chapters are titled after songs that I feel are appropriate for the emotions I want to convey throughout the story. This chapter is Story by: Lc5**

_Our story had ended that day_

I laughed at myself bitterly as I thought back to the events of last week. I hadn't even seen it coming and I couldn't stop thinking about it. It was like my heart shattered into many pieces that couldn't be picked up. What was wrong with me? I'd never been the one to be heartbroken by a girl. Until I met her, all of them had been the same to me. Date after date they all clung to me like I was their treasure. This girl, she was different. She meant more to me than I could ever imagine and now she was gone.

_The ending you drew I couldn't picture_

"Charlotte." I whispered her name to myself as I let myself fall backward onto my bed. Thinking on it hurt and yet, why can't I stop? I wanted her to smile at me like she always did when we were together. Her smile, it shined brighter than the stars and dazzled me. When had that smile disappeared and why didn't I notice it sooner? Before I could stop it, a tear had formed and made its way down my cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb and covered my eyes with my right arm.

"Please…"I pleaded to no one in particular. "Please smile for me again…!" I moved my left hand up to my chest and gripped the shirt I had on where my heart was located. Gritting my teeth, I held back my tears. A grown man crying over a woman he loved, I'd heard of it yet never thought that I'd be that man.

_The innocent smile you always showed me  
One day it vanished, I realized it again_

A knock came at my door and unable to let out a capable answer, I grunted. I heard the door open and close. The footsteps came closer and soon I heard them stop before they came running. I felt the bed shift slightly and sighed as tiny hands tapped at my arms. Moving my arm slowly, I looked towards the one tapping me to see my niece Serenity, looming over me with the eyes of concern.

"Awwight?" she asked. I gave her a small smile and sat up before pulling her onto my lap. "Huwt?" she continued as she tapped at my chest where my other hand had been.

I brushed the rogue strands of her silver hair behind her ear and kissed the top of her head. In her own way, Serenity was worried about me. "Yeah…"I started as I hugged the little girl. "It hurts." My eyes swelled up with tears as I felt her kiss my chest.

"Gehd Bedduwr" She said as she snuggled into my embrace.

I looked up as I heard someone else enter the room. It was my sister's husband, Lysander. He was giving me a sorrowful expression and upon seeing it, I burst into tears. "I-I couldn't even begin to explain myself to her…" I tried to stop the tears but they just kept pouring out uncontrollably. "I was too in shock to deny it. So that nasty rumor, she's stuck believing it."

_Even though a lie came up, soon you believed it  
The appropriate promise was twisted around._

"Rumor…?"

I cringed as I remembered what she'd told me. "A fan of mine told her that she'd seen me with another woman the third of last month…"

Lysander widened his eyes slightly as he looked at me. It was as if he'd remembered something. Knowing him, it wasn't hard to believe that he'd forget something. "You were with Serenity and I for the day as Felicity went to an audition…"

Serenity hopped off of my lap and out of my embrace and grabbed at a finger before pulling with all her might. It seemed she wanted me to take her somewhere. I stood up before I picked her up and held her at my hip. Normally, Charlotte would tag along on these trips. Serenity loved her to pieces and Charlotte just adored her. It was only now that I realized how important she was to me and I missed her. I wanted to see her again, to hold her again. What would it take to have her back in my arms?

_And when I lost you, I noticed how important you are  
I want to see you  
How often have I approached the night I hugged you  
I'll never forget it, I want the feelings to be the same once again  
_

"I'll take her somewhere. I haven't spent time with her one on one in a while. You and Felicity get some rest."

Lysander gave me a look as if to ask if I was sure. I shooed him with my hand and told him I was completely sure. Sighing, he left the room. "Looks like it's just you and me kiddo." I said as I walked out of the room with her. Walking down my stairs, I noticed my cell phone on the end table nearest to the couch. As I approached downstairs, I thought of calling her. I struck the idea out myself as I knew she wouldn't pick up. Upon leaving the last step, I noticed it lit up. I quickened my pace over to the end table and picked it up. I flipped it open to reveal a voicemail had been left on my phone. Serenity looked at me and blinked innocently wondering what I was doing. I simply smiled at her and dialed my inbox before inputting my password.

_we can't connect by cellphone because you never pick up_

'You have one new message' came the computerized voice. I held my breath awaiting the message.

"Tyler…?"

_my voice doesn't reach you anymore_

I gripped the phone tighter as if I was desperately trying not to miss a thing. My knuckles grew white as my hand shook. Though it had been only a week, it had been a long and harsh one.

"Tyler I-" She was cut off by a shrill sounding voice that he recognized as Amber's.

"Why are you calling him? YOU broke up with HIM. Remember?" Came her snobby, shrill voice. It seemed as if she had taken the phone because now, she was on the line. "She didn't mean to call you. Forget this message ever existed." I heard a click and closed my eyes tight as I shut my phone.

_Where could you be? What could you be doing?_

I wondered where she had been and what she was doing at the time she'd called. Opening my eyes, I didn't want to worry Serenity once more. "Where were we?" I'd asked as I put on a fake smile. "Oh! Right. Where do you want to go?"

"Maww" Serenity replied.

I laughed a little. The mall huh? "Okay." I tucked my phone in the back of my pocket and made my way towards the garage. Upon opening the garage door I grabbed my keys off the hook next to it then proceeded to unlock it with my keyless entry.

_it wasn't possible to break a homogenous pairing  
But when I go now it's definitely going to end_

I opened the back door and sat Serenity down in her princess car seat. It was the one Charlotte had given her for her car rides with us. The memory of how excited Charlotte had been to give it to Serenity caused me to smile without realizing.

_even if I count the sad memories, they won't reach the sky_

I finished buckling Serenity in and shut the door before opening my own to slide into the driver's seat. After double checking my mirrors and buckling my seatbelt, I pressed the button to the garage doors. I backed out and pressed the button again after they had opened. Looking into my rearview mirror, I smiled as she sang Frère Jaques. Hearing her stumble on her words almost made me forget about Charlotte. Though that was impossible, I could never REALLY forget about her I thought as I sighed. It took a good fifteen minutes before reaching the mall and another five to find a parking spot.

"You ready for this?" I asked my niece who was pulling at her curled pigtails. I couldn't help but smile once more as she nodded excitedly "Why here anyway?"

"Cassy!"She said using her nickname for Castiel. It was a nickname Castiel let slide because she was only a kid. I slid out of the car and undid her buckle before taking her out of her seat. I shut the doors and locked them before walking away towards the entrance.

"Serenity likes Castiel~" I sang out as I teased her.

"No!"She shouted with embarrassment and crossed her arms.

Entering the mall, Serenity pointed where she wanted to go and looked at me with pleading eyes. Giving in, I walked in the direction in which she pointed and stopped when he noticed Castiel talking with Felicity. Serenity wiggled in my arms as if she were trying to run towards them. Once again I started walking.

"MOMMY! Cassy!" she squeaked as she reached for them.

I watched as Castiel smirked and put a hand on her head. He handed her a doll and laughed as she squealed with delight. "Silly little girl!"

Before I could ask what they were doing there I heard a familiar voice behind me. After handing Serenity off to her mother I turned around to look for the voice.

_I want the once ended story to continue once again_

I couldn't help but cling on to the hope that I find her. Her voice had sounded so close that I could almost grasp it. Oh how I wanted to hold her again; forever. Next time I'd never let her go. That is, if I ever had a next time.

_Being clingy will be a habit of men forever  
I want to but, I can't forget you_

If there was one thing I knew after all my moping around, it was that I wanted her and only her. I ran as soon as I found her walking towards the exit with Amber. "Charlotte!" I yelled desperately trying to get her attention. I noticed her stop walking as Amber continued walking forward without a care in the world. She slowly turned her head to look at me with semi-wide eyes.

_I want to see you  
How often do I approach  
I want to hug you_

I didn't care that everyone was staring. I just wanted one thing. "Charlotte!" I repeated. I was desperately in love with this woman.

"Tyler?"

_even if I count the sad memories they won't reach yours  
I want the once ended story to continue forever  
Although I know your shadow won't be coming back I wait_

Upon reaching her, I stopped out of breath and took her hands. "Charlotte…" I started. "Give me one last chance" My heart couldn't stop pounding. "And I'll explain everything…" I finally finished.

"You just don't know when to give up do you…?"Charlotte asked as she wiped away the tears that started to form.

"No… I don't."

_today I couldn't completely decide to say farewell again_


	2. Loveless

**Author's Note:****Ok so this part is in Charlotte's POV. The song for this chapter is Loveless by: Lc5 **

_You're older than me  
Was I too childish for you?_

I couldn't help but think of that rumor and wondered about its validity. If it was true, then why? Why would he do that? What was it about me that he didn't like? Could I have been too childish for him? I bit my lip as I wondered why I was even thinking about him at all. I broke up with him because he was said to have been with a woman the third of last month.

_before I knew it I had nowhere else to go_

I didn't know what else to think about the rumor and I was ashamed to have not let him try and explain himself, let alone tell me if it was true or false. I sat in front of my mirror wondering what he'd seen in me when we first met. Picking up my eyeliner from the vanity, I twisted it open and pulled it from its container. I watched as the liquid slowly dripped from the point of the brush. Finally I decided that I would start to put it on. Again I wondered, did he ever really think I was pretty? Cute? I finished applying the eyeliner and stared at my bottle of mascara.

_I'm not cute enough_

I slowly picked it up and held it tightly within my hand. Opening it, I took no time scraping the excess off before applying it to my naked eyelashes. Upon finishing I gazed upon my reflection and my hand went up to the eyebrow piercing just above my right eye. I held the bottom of it with the tips of my fingers and reached my other hand to the tiny little ball at the top to take it off. Holding the tiny little ball, I pulled out the other piece and looked towards the trash sitting by the door. I finally stood up and walked over to it before getting on my knees and dropping them in the trash.

At last, I stood up and looked to the clothes laid out carefully on my bed. I looked towards the dress he'd bought me for my birthday. It was a light green tulle dress that I'd been eyeing at the clothes shop for quite a while. I picked up the dress and fingered the bow with a small smile remembering how he tried to stealthily take if off the rack and purchase it.

"Oh Tyler…"I said quietly to myself.

I slid on the dress and flattened the wrinkles underneath the Tulle. Looking over to my shoes my heart clenched up as the memory of last week once again came to mind. It became hard to breathe as I remembered his face and how he slowly turned and slunk off towards his car. I'd turned around and started to walk a few steps before stopping again as the sudden realization hit me. I had whipped around to see if he had reached his car or not. My feet moved on their own as I started to run towards his car. Only halfway there, I caught the front of my sandal in a crack on the ground and fell forward. By the time I was able to stand up, his car had already disappeared from the lot. I picked up the shoes with shaky hands and slowly put them on.

_I'm too clumsy  
I couldn't chase after you as you left  
_  
I walked out of the room and looked at my reflection in the hallway mirror. I twisted and turned trying to look at both sides. Normally, the one who would help with these things was Tyler. I couldn't help but wonder what he would say if he saw me now. Looking straight into the mirror once more, I thought I saw him standing behind me smiling as he held me. Without even thinking, I reached to touch his hand that should have been at one of my shoulders only to touch what I knew was my shoulder. His image disappeared from the mirror making me slam my palm against the mirror trying to make him reappear.

Unable to think coherently, I ran back to my room and frantically looked for my cell. I finally found it lying in the very depths of my closet where I hid it to keep myself from answering. My hands shaking, I hesitated above his number before finally tapping call.

"Please pick up…" I said shakily. There was a click so I'd suddenly become excited until I heard I'd reached his voicemail.

_I'm lonely, I miss you, I want to hear your voice  
I stand there clutching my cellphone_

"Tyler…?" I'd started. I hadn't even noticed my roommate Amber standing in the doorway giving me a stupefied look. I continued before I heard stomping coming my way. "Tyler I-" I had been cut off by Amber screaming then snatched the phone out of my hand as she yelled at me for calling him.

"Why are you calling him? YOU broke up with HIM. Remember?"I watched as Amber put the phone up to her ear. "She didn't mean to call you. Forget this message ever existed." She'd hung up the phone and tossed it over to me. "Let's go to the mall."

_If I was going to spend my life feeling like this  
I'd rather not have known what love is_

I followed Amber out of the room still clutching the phone in my hand. It was then I noticed that my heart had been pounding out of my chest while I was trying to leave a message. I tightened my grip on the mobile device as it sank in. I just tried to call him! Unable to stop thinking about that one fact, I wondered if breaking it off was really the right thing to do.

As if she were impatient, Amber grabbed my wrist and dragged me behind her outside. I could tell she wasn't too pleased with me as I was no longer the person she knew; the person who didn't let her breakups get to her. I was the type that others would call strong and cold hearted. It was what made mine, Amber, and Li's friendship last so long. I laughed silently to myself as I thought of how shallow our friendship really was. I slipped into Amber's passenger seat with a blank look down at my dress and wondered what people would say about it. Smiling sadly, I knew there were those who'd be shocked with my sudden wardrobe change. I never wore these kinds of dresses.

_I went out wearing the slightly mature dress you picked out for me  
I wanted to hear people say I looked good in it_

On the way there, Amber talked the whole time about her on and off relationship with her boyfriend. Not that I listened to much of it; my replies consisted of nodding and turning my head to the window saying 'That's nice.' I gave my halfhearted replies up until we arrived. Opening the door, I stepped out of the car first and waited to walk in with Amber. I looked down at the phone I was still clutching within my hand then looked back up as Amber cleared her throat.

"Let's go." She demanded.

I slowly nodded and followed after her into the mall. Instantly upon walking in, I could see couples everywhere smiling; holding hands. How I longed to be like that once more. Amber led the way to many shops old and new. She'd browsed through everything possible leaving me to just stand there holding her things while I continuously stared at my reflection in the shop window devoid of any emotion. Amber didn't want to console me, she just wanted me to follow her around and tell her how good she looked. Not that I needed her to console me anyway. I don't think that word is even in her vocabulary. I laughed bitterly. It was doubtful that the word vocabulary was in her vocabulary. Though, none of that mattered anymore. There was no Tyler for her to be with, to laugh with, or even talk with.

What I missed the most about him was how he lit up my world when he was around.

_I see my pathetic reflection in the window of a shop  
You're not by my side._

We walked out of the store and I grew more and more upset as Amber started to bad mouth him. My eyes watered and before I could think, I snapped at her. "Don't talk like you know him! You know nothing! Not the way he looks when he's playing around, or how he hates greasy foods, not even how he looks when he first wakes up in the morning!" I couldn't control myself as I listed off the things I loved about him.

_It hurts, I'm sad, I want to touch you  
I can't put you in the past  
You may be selfish but I love you  
Those fun days won't leave me  
_

When I could finally stop talking, I noticed Amber looking at me with shock written on her face. It was then that I realized what I said to her. I looked down at my feet and started to walk forward. "Let's just go."

Amber and I started walking off towards the exit when I heard him yelling for me. I froze in place as Amber continued to walk out of the building.

_you held me then, saying you wouldn't let me go  
Yet you're not by my side_

I thought I was hearing things until I heard it once more.

"Charlotte!" I slowly turned my head hoping this wasn't some sort of dream. Finally, I saw him running towards me in desperation. My eyes widened as I saw him standing before me out of breath. I sucked in a small breath as he held my hands.

_I'm lonely, I miss you, I want to hear your voice  
Memories of you remain, I can't erase them_

"Charlotte…"He'd started. "Give me one last chance" I stared in shock as he continued to talk. "And I'll explain everything..." He'd finished.

_if I was going to spend my life feeling like this  
I'd rather not have known what love is_

My eyes watered and I moved my hand up to wipe my already forming tears. "You just don't know when to give up do you…?" I asked as I remembered how many texts and phone calls I'd received this last week. Well, up until I threw it in the closet anyway.

"No…I don't." Tyler had said with a small smile.

_I dreamed of eternity  
But it didn't exist_

My heart was racing as he stared at me with a glimmer of hope. I walked a little closer to him and lay my forehead on his chest while tugging at the hem of his shirt wordlessly asking for his embrace. I closed my eyes as a tear made its way to my chin. It seemed like it would take forever for his response. I started to pull away but was pulled into a warm and never-ending embrace.

_I locked away that past, and you  
Because I wanted it all to go away_

"Tyler… I'm sorry..."


End file.
